How It Started
by jj-ackfrost
Summary: Jack finds himself in a strange place, disoriented he isn't sure who he is with or what he is doing there.


Jack had no idea how he got here, it was too warm and his body felt heavy. He tried to open his eyes but they refused to do so, everything felt so heavy. Even though he couldn't comprehend where he was, he didn't feel afraid. Feeling too tired to try and understand why. What felt like centuries later his eyelids slowly creaked open; this warmth was burning him.

Jack's first instinct was to grasp for his staff but his left hand failed in the finding and he couldn't seem to move my right hand. He looked down at the burning arm with hazy eyes curiously and was a little shocked at the arm he saw encasing it. Jack knew that marked fur anywhere. "B-Bunny?"

The Pooka woke slowly to the sound of Jack's tender voice. He realized then that somehow his paw ended up encasing the delicate, chilled hand. Though he didn't particularly feel like moving it. This boy had become a sick obsession of Aster's, the need to possess him constantly, privately, and subtly burned in his body.

Aster eagerly pressed the bridge of his nose against the teens' temple. "Mornin', Frostbite." He cooed calmly into Jack's ear, ensuring the Sprite that there would be no reason to stress over the current situation. Usually when Bunny got this close to Jack it was for more life-threatening reasons. Aster closed his eyes, enjoying the rise and drop that moved his arm, the arm trapped the boy in place, with every slow breath he took in.

Jack blinked when he felt Bunny move closer against him; even if he ended up melting, Jack loved having the giant rabbit close though he'd never admit such a thing to the Pooka himself. As Jack slowly took in his surroundings more he realized that they were indeed in the Warren, but how did he get there in the first place was what still plagued his mind. Without much muster to think about it anymore Jack turned his head slightly towards Aster, forcing the Pooka to move his face away slightly and asked, "Why am I here?"

Aster's ears went back slightly at Jack's question, he wondered if he should take offense to it. "Well I don' really see any issue with ya being here, mate." The Pooka shifted his body back slightly and finally slipped his arm off the others, letting the Winter Sprite breath, knowing the sweat beading on his forehead was due to the warmth of his own fur.

Jack raised an eyebrow, realizing that he didn't really say what he meant. He felt his body cool almost immediately once the Pooka moved away and the boy shook his head slowly. "I mean.. how did I get here?" Jack's breath formed in small clouds above his mouth when he spoke, as his body temperature returned to normal.

"I brought ya here," Aster stated softly, there wasn't much else he could say. He watched the Sprites expression change to confusion then decided to add more, "Because I wanted ya here." The Pooka reached his paw out, brushing the teens' hair off his forehead as he murmured his name inaudibly.

Jack's cheeks tinted in a soft blue hue, a sparkling frost; his inhuman way of blushing when he heard Bunny's words. He closed his eyes as his hair was pushed back and parted his lips slightly, wanting to speak but something stopped him from breaking the humble silence they had.

Aster watched Jack's expression change as a smile grew on his face, it was impossible for the Pooka to imagine any devastating length of time away from this boy. Bunny's ears perked up slightly as he started to hear Jack speak his name but his voice was very low, "..nny, I wasn't complaining about being here y'know." Bunny may have been extremely happy at the teen's confession but he made no move to show it. What he wasn't able to cover up was the shock when he felt Jack's arms sling around his torso and his frozen breath chill at the Pooka's fur.

"What are you doin', Frostbite? You just got cooled off." Aster sat up slowly, lifting the boy with him, letting Jack settle a seat in his lap. Yet Bunny couldn't help but smile when Jack rested his head against the others comforting chest.

The look that Jack gave the Pooka as his eyes shifted up made Bunny's heart pound wildly. Those glazed icy sea blue eyes; eyes of perfection looking into the mossy green ones, Aster wasn't sure how much longer he could last without saying something. "Is this not okay?" Jack questioned delicately.

Okay. Not much longer at all. The Pooka pushed Jack back down into the grassy bedding and set his paws on either side of the Sprites head. "You doin' that on purpose, mate?" Aster eyes gleamed with passion against Jack's, the boy reached his hand up and put his cool hand against the rabbit's lips and with that familiar mischievous smirk he whispered, "Maybe."

Aster growled lowly, not in a threatening tone though, it sounded more like a whine. Jack couldn't help but smile as he moved his hand away, "That's what you get for thinking I'm an idiot, because I'm not. It's so obvious.. you really are pathetic at hiding your feelings, Bunny." The Pooka couldn't help but blush, had he really been so obvious about it?

"That ain't fair game, Jack. Do you know how long I 'ave.." Aster's ears went back once again, feeling a little shameful and extremely embarrassed. Jack was thrown off when he heard his name come from the Pooka; it was rarely something that passed his lips. Jack smiled at Bunny softly, "I know, but you are a joy to tease." This cause Aster to growl lowly again, this time more in aggravation, Jack patted his soft furry cheek, still smiling. The oversized rabbit shifted his eyes away from the Sprite and mumbled softly. "What?" Jack didn't hear him.

Bunny looked back at the boy and repeated himself as much as he was frightened too. "Be mine, Frostbite." At first Jack thought he was just joking, but the longer they stared at each other the clearer it became that Aster was being completely serious. The teen seemed to freeze up, that light blush coming back to his cheeks. Jack stuttered over a couple simple words, not really sure what to say until he actually found some words in his throat.

"I-Um.. you mean, like.. d-date you?" Even though Aster was trying to be as serious as possible he couldn't help but smile and smooth Jack's hair off his face once more. Even though Jack liked Bunny, he never thought that they would ever 'make it official'. Jack closed his eyes softly as rabbits paw crossed over his face and re-opened them soon after, seeing the Pooka nod slowly. "I just.. yo-you really mean that? You better not be m-messing with me Cottontail.."

Aster took that as a yes whether the Sprite liked it or not, he took the teen in his arms lifting his upper body off the ground in his warm embrace. "I ain' you Frost," Aster said softly, talking about the teenagers love of pranking and Jack just laughed. "And ya know I wouldn't pull somethin' like that on ya, right?" The Pooka nuzzled his face into the groove of the Sprites neck, holding him like a delicate flower, mumbling his new lovers' name over and over.

Jack cringed, almost disgusted with the affection he was suddenly receiving, not used to the feeling at all. "B-Bunny.. shut up." He murmured softly, hiding his frostbitten face in the Pooka's shoulder.


End file.
